minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Mine At Night
Disclaimer: It isn't really a Creepypasta but it isn't a normal MC story either. Either way, imo, it is scary enough to pass as a Creepypasta. If it doesn't, tell me, so I can remove the story. Enjoy! Don't Mine At Night 'Story by: ECTM (Stan Endercat TM, we only stan queens here.)' Every heard the old saying "don't mine at night"? Well, that's just a stupid old saying. Like, nothing is going to happen to you right? That's what I thought. I was going to prove it wrong. In the end... I guess just follow saying. I am just a poor little being, in a village. Yeah, a village. So cool. I wasn't like everyone around me though. I spawned in the middle of nowhere with unknown parents. I traveled land and sea, finally stumbling across a village. The villagers adopted me and accepted me. Sorta. Growing up, all village kids made fun of me. I wasn't short and stubby like then. My arms could spread and bend in all sorts of directions. My adoptive village family took care of me, most of the time. They were the only ones who didn't make fun of my looks. My short square head, my tiny nose, all that stuff. I loved them. Then I moved. So, I moved out. I went not too far from the village and built a house next to a nice, cave. I settled in and enjoyed life. Of course, there was that one thing bugging me. I remember how the kids at the village used to tease me about my love and respect for the saying "Don't Mine At Night". They were like "you're just a big sissy!". I didn't want to admit I was, a bit. Who cared about some stupid saying? I thought about it for weeks. Then, it came. I ran out of iron. I had to go mining. I wanted to go mining. I was going to test out the old saying "don't mine at night". And I did. I woke up one morning and was like "This is the day!". I spent the rest of the day packing up on material. I went to get wood, stone, food. I practice my fighting skills on a dummy, nearby animals, and possibly a creeper. The creeper thing didn't go well. It blew-up and I came home, screaming for help. Then I remembered I didn't live with anyone. I sighed. I spent the rest of the day, smelting, gathering material. I have to admit, I was lazy on that part. Finally, when the dusk arrived, I was ready. Mood. I gathered my food, the few torches I had, my stone sword and axe, then I parted for the cave. I wore my worn-out leather boots and leggings. I thought I was ready. I felt ready. A little thing inside my head said "Don't go!" but, I didn't listen. I went on. I walked to the entrance of the cave. I peaked inside and saw what I was looking for. The iron ore. I ran to it. I regret that. What I didn't see was the hole in front of me. I fell it. I landed on my butt. It hurt. Pain shot-up my back. Colors danced in front of my eyes. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I placed a torch and looked up. The whole where I'd fallen through was gone. Huh? I looked around and realized it was to dark to see the hole. Even with my torches, it was no use. I waited a few minutes for the pain to subside. I winced as I stood up. I looked around. I couldn't see much. It was too dark. I decided to go on. I searched the cave for what seemed like hours. The flames died on my torches. My food was gone. I was in the dark, alone, scared and hungry. I wanted to cry but fought back my tears. I slipped several times, banged my head on stone and have met a few unfriendly mobs. Before I knew, I was covered in sweat from the heat, tears from and crying and blood from falling and banging my head. I'd lost my helmet, and boots. I was scared. Really scared. The only thing I heard was my own, slow and shaky breath. I saw light ahead. Yes! I ran toward it but stop immediately. That wasn't light. It was lava. I'd seen lava before. At the blacksmith's house at the village. If the blacksmith hadn't warned me about not touching lava, I would be roasted. I looked around. Ugh. No way to get through the lava. Then I thought "wait. If I see lava, that means I'm too deep". Yeah, I'm smart right? I go mining at night, fall into a hole, try to fight a zombie with a pickax, do all sorts of messed-up poop, and realize "if I see lava, I'm too deep!". Can I get a A+ for effort? I kept on going, trying to retrace my steps. I was lost for sure. My stomach couldn't take it anymore. It started devouring itself. Every bone in my body ached. I stepped into a clearing. Ahh, more space! I was still in the dang cave, but the walls enlarged. I walked forward and bumped into something. It turned around. I shrieked. The "thing" had blood red eyes. A couple to be fair. I didn't have time to count, before it's hairy body jumped on me. I only knew one creature like that. "A spider" I shrieked. The spider hissed like saying "Yeah, I'm a spider. Deal with it". I threw him of my body. I knew I couldn't run. It would outsmart me. I jabbed my sword into it's thick, hairy, body. The spider hissed in pain. I had time to swat it before it fell dead. I collected the string. My heart wanted to burst out of my chest. I took a shaky breath. I continued Regrets. I hate regrets. I entered another cave clearing. I found iron, what I was looking for. And gold. "I'll be rich!" I exclaimed. In all my greed, I began to mine the ores. I didn't realize a thing that came behind me. Finally this thing gurgled. I turned around to find a zombie right behind me. Yikes! I jabbed my sword but then another zombie appeared. Two zombies! No! I wanted to turn and run but I heard a noise in the corner of the cave. Bones rattling. I screamed. I tried to run, but the zombies grabbed me. I jabbed my sword into the zombies' guts. They both died, leaving me rotten flesh. Ewwwww. I tried to grab my sword. Yes. I turned around. Something white flashed in front of me. An arrow hit my arm. I cried out in pain. My tried to pull the arrow. It was lodged into my arm. I turned and ran, despite my pain. I ran, tears falling down my face. I didn't realize where I was going. I regret coming here. I cursed my luck, saying things I never said. I regret being so stupid and falling into this cave. For mining at night. I stopped to catch my breath. My arm felt like it was going to burst. I heard more mobs. I ran. A creeper exploded behind me. I faltered. I stopped to face the mobs. "I'm sorry" I sobbed, "I really am". Something tapped my shoulder. I turned around. A skeleton, was there, his bow facing my head. My last screams echoed through the cave. This story is my own fan fiction. I copyright it (not legally but whatever). Please do not edit this page. If you find spelling mistakes, tell me in the comments. I do accept opinion, and will be happy to hear it out. Please do not insult, and/or say anything mean. Constructive Criticism would be nice, and I will accept that too. As for the small fighting and a little (gore?) violence, this story is moderate. I know this is a really cringe story (he he), but I tried my best. Also, this isn't 100%, er, MC, but I tried my best. Thanks for wasting, I mean, spending your time reading this. Enjoy, er, I mean, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so cringey Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas